1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine visions systems and, more specifically, to a system and method for target location in robotic handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine vision plays an important role in automated and robotic systems, such as assembly line manufacturing, quality control inspection, and sample processing. Conventional systems are generally comprised of an optical imager, such as a charged coupled device (CCD) or similar device using digital imaging technology, which is positioned to capture images of objects that pass in front of it. In low-light or enclosed applications, machine vision systems may include an illumination source, such as a bank of light emitting diodes (LEDs), positioned proximately to the imager. The images are subsequently processed to decode information contained in the resulting two-dimensional image, such as 1D linear codes, 2D stacked/matrix codes, OCR fonts, and postal codes. The image captured by the machine vision system may also be subjected to more advanced processing, such as shape recognition or detection algorithms, that provide information about the object of interest in the image.
In robotic sample handling systems, such as blood analyzers and the like, samples are moved to and from diagnostic modules for automatic testing and retesting using a loading rack that holds a plurality of carriers, such as test tubes filled with samples. Proper location of the test tubes is often critical for navigation and control so that the robotic systems can more easily and accurate position tubes.